


Fiasco

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rin nunca consigue un descanso, Sufrimiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Con su relación con Ying Hua mucho mejor ahora, la vida de Rin se ve bien. ¡Especialmente con el paseo de curso que se avecina! Un viaje a Kioto podría ser "típico", pero Rin no puede evitar sentirse ilusionado por ello.Pero la vida aparentemente tiene algo contra él ...
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Kudos: 5





	Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334479) by [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009), [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



No todos los días los compañeros de clase de Rin lo ven realmente feliz de estar en la clase de gimnasia. Dado que la mayoría de las veces no se le permite hacer mucho, generalmente se enfurruña en las líneas laterales con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Hoy no es diferente, pero en lugar de estar triste, Rin está más que emocionado. ¡Después de todo, en unos pocos días su clase irá a Kioto para su viaje escolar y él podrá ir!

¡Nada puede reducir su emoción, incluso el ser empujado a un costado durante gimnasia!

Una sombra aparece sobre Rin mientras mira el campo lleno de estudiantes jugando fútbol. —Chico, Rin-kun, seguro que estas feliz. No creo haberte visto sonreír tanto en gimnasia.

Al mirar al creador de la sombra, Rin ve a Ying Hua, quien le sonríe dulcemente. —Oh, hola Ying Hua, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La chica se sienta al lado de Rin mirando alegremente hacia el campo. —Oh, solo estaba tomando un descanso y te vi solo. Estás realmente feliz de estar aquí, así que tenía curiosidad por saber porque estas tan emocionado.

Rin se ríe nerviosamente ante eso, abrazando sus rodillas un poco más cerca de su cuerpo. —Ah, bueno, estoy realmente entusiasmado por nuestro viaje a Kioto. ¡Nunca antes había podido hacer un viaje así! Mi familia nunca ha sido capaz de pagar algo así.

A pesar de que su energía se desinfló un poco al final, Ying Hua se encuentra entendiendo a Rin. Ella sabe bien que su familia tiene muy poco dinero teniendo en cuenta que vive en un monasterio. Así que al final, un viaje como este sería algo muy importante para él en comparación con ella. Después de todo, ella viajó a un mundo completamente nuevo, por lo que Kyoto es un poco decepcionante a pesar de sonar muy divertido.

Ying Hua misma ha estado en la ciudad, pero solo en su mundo, por lo que también está ansiosa por ver este Kioto, aunque no tanto como Rin.

— Eso emocionaría a cualquiera— señala Ying Hua. —También estoy emocionada ya que nunca he estado en este Kyoto.

Rin parpadea sorprendido por eso. — ¿De Verdad? Quiero decir, pensé que al menos ya lo habrías visitado considerando todo la cosa de...— Hace una pausa mientras mira a su alrededor y ve que son los únicos en el área antes de continuar. —Viniendo de otro mundo.

— Bueno, he estado en mi Kyoto y en otras partes de Asia, pero no he podido visitar este. — Ying Hua se encoge de hombros. —Tengo curiosidad por ver qué hay de diferente aquí en comparación con allá.

El chico también siente curiosidad, sabiendo que su mundo está lejos en el futuro en comparación con este. —Bueno, entonces ambos veremos algo realmente nuevo. Me alegro de no ser el único ahora que lo mencionas. Casi pensé que estaba siendo tonto.

Ying Hua casi pone los ojos en blanco, pero se detiene sabiendo bien cómo Rin se ve a sí mismo. —No, Rin-kun, es perfectamente normal.

Después de eso la clase de gimnasia pasa tranquilamente con los dos haciendo planes para su viaje a Kioto.

* * *

—Ahhh hombre, guardar todas estas cosas del gimnasio apesta.

Yamaguchi Seto gime mientras se inclina para recoger el balón de fútbol que su clase de gimnasia usó hoy. Rápidamente se lo lanza a su amigo Hashimoto Seiji, quien lo atrapa con facilidad y lo desliza en la bolsa de malla junto a las otras pelotas. Fueron elegidos para ayudar a limpiar la cancha hoy, lo que no es demasiado difícil ya que su clase jugó fútbol. Ahora todo lo que los dos chicos necesitan hacer es recoger las pelotas, ya que el profesor de gimnasia ayudó a guardar los arcos, debido a que fueron la última clase de gimnasia de ese día.

— Sí, pero es solo por un tiempo— señala Seiji con una sonrisa. — ¡Entonces estaremos en Kyoto y tomaremos un descanso del trabajo escolar!

Seto sonríe un poco ante eso. — Es cierto, pero después de correr alrededor de la clase de gimnasia, recoger estas cosas es molesto, ¿sabes?— El chico recoge otra pelota y se la lanza a su amigo quien apenas la atrapa esta vez.

— Oh, te entiendo— Seiji asiente con la cabeza en acuerdo mientras lanza la pelota en el aire juguetonamente antes de atraparla nuevamente. Justo después de eso la mete en la bolsa también. —Pero cuanto más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido podremos descansar con los demás. Además, ese es el último, así que básicamente hemos terminado, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ponerlo en el cobertizo de los equipamientos deportivos y estamos listos para irnos.

Seto asiente, ve la última pelota y corre hacia ella, pateándola suavemente hacia Seiji quien la detiene con el pie. La levanta en el aire y la rebota sobre su rodilla con habilidad practicada. Estar en el equipo de fútbol tiene algunas desventajas con lo cansado que estás al final del día, pero a cambio tiene algunas habilidades bastante buenas para mostrar.

Seiji atrapa la pelota después de un rebote más y la desliza dentro de la bolsa antes de cerrarla con la cuerda. Desliza la gran bolsa sobre su hombro, gruñendo antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia el cobertizo del equipamiento deportivo.

— Muy bien, vamos— Le dice a su amigo mientras ambos caminan hacia el pequeño edificio. —Te dije que esto sería fácil.

— Sí, sí, tienes razón— Seto pone los ojos en blanco mientras empuja juguetonamente a su amigo. —De todos modos, apurémonos. No nos queda mucho tiempo para el descanso y todavía tenemos que volver a ponernos nuestros uniformes.

Seto corre delante de Seiji quien rápidamente lo sigue, estando de acuerdo con él. Ambos muchachos llegan al cobertizo con poco tiempo perdido, solo para detenerse cuando Seto alcanza la puerta. Los dos se miran cuando escuchan fuertes ruidos y estrépitos dentro del edificio. Por un momento los dos esperan mientras escuchan preguntándose si un animal irrumpió en el cobertizo por accidente o algo así. Pronto el ruido se calma y deja a los dos mirando a la puerta en silencio.

— ¿Qué crees _que_ fue?— le pregunta Seto a Seiji quien se encoge de hombros.

— ¿No lo sé? ¿Podría haber entrado un animal quizás?— sugiere Seiji mirando fijamente la puerta.

— Tal vez... bueno, veamos...— Seto toma la perilla de la puerta y la abre lentamente para no asustar al animal.

Seto y Seiji miran la oscuridad entintada del cobertizo...

* * *

Rin se congela cuando siente un pulso de poder sobre él justo cuando está a punto de salpicarse la cara con agua de la llave abierta del gran fregadero frente a él. Sus ojos se ensanchan, reconociendo la sensación al instante y siente su estómago retorcerse de ansiedad. Se siente como la magia de Sakura... lo que significa...

— Rin-kun...— Ying Hua coloca una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo temblar en respuesta.

— Sí, lo siento— Responde, tragando. Cuando la mira de nuevo, parpadea cuando ella le muestra la funda de las Cartas. Rin la toma suavemente y asiente con la cabeza hacia ella como un pequeño agradecimiento. —¡Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo!

Sale corriendo después de eso, dejando a Ying Hua mirándolo irse con nerviosismo.

* * *

Rin saca su Llave mientras corre hacia el campo abierto desde donde siente que el poder irradia. Rápidamente dice el canto haciendo que su Llave se convierta en su báculo. Deslizándose para detenerse, Rin gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha tratando de descubrir qué está sucediendo exactamente. Después de todo, las trampas de Ying Hua son extrañas y creativas a su manera... no tiene idea de lo que va a venir hacia él.

Un asustado grito llega a sus oídos cuando algo grande se dirige directamente hacia él. Rin salta del camino justo a tiempo cuando el objeto grande golpea el suelo con fuerza donde originalmente se encontraba. ¡Rin solo tarda un momento en darse cuenta enfermizamente de que lo que le arrojaron es una persona!

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!— Se apresura hacia el chico y lo pone de espaldas tragando espeso al verlo.

Él conoce a este chico como uno de los estudiantes de su salón de clases y puede ver que está muy golpeado. Rin personalmente le ha hecho cosas peores a otras personas, pero está claro que el tipo esta sufriendo. Lo que sea que lo arrojó hasta aquí definitivamente lo había golpeado bastante.

Unos fuertes pisotones resuenan en sus oídos y lo hacen levantar la mirada para ver qué viene. Los ojos de Rin se ensanchan ante la vista, sintiendo que se le cae el estómago y tiene la sensación que esta pelea no será fácil. Parado a solo unos metros de él y arrastrando a otro estudiante es lo que parece ser un montón de equipamiento de gimnasia unido para formar un ser humano. Es grande y se alza sobre el adolescente quien traga, casi no quiere luchar contra esto gracias a su tamaño.

Pero es demasiado tarde y antes de que pueda reaccionar, el gigante monstruo de equipamiento deportivo golpea a Rin en el estómago y envía al chico a volar. Aterriza a unos pocos metros de distancia con un gruñido de dolor y rueda un poco hasta detenerse, sosteniendo su estómago mientras las lágrimas amenazan con caer.

— Oh... ow... ow... tanto ow...— murmura Rin mientras se levanta sobre sus manos y rodillas. Un brazo va hacia su estómago donde fue golpeado cuando el dolor irradia allí por el golpe. A pocos metros de distancia está su báculo, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado caer hasta ahora. —Maldición... ¡esto también es rápido!

El sonido ahora familiar de las fuertes pisadas se acerca rápidamente y se detiene justo antes de alcanzarlo. Rin sale del camino justo cuando el monstruo golpea con el puño donde estaba originalmente, formando un pequeño cráter en la hierba. El chico se pone de pie tambaleándose antes de esquivar otro golpe y agacharse mientras la cosa balancea su brazo hacia él.

_«Mierda... ¿cómo voy a derrotar a esta cosa?»_ Piensa, esquivando otro golpe.

Rin se detiene solo por un momento cuando siente un pulso de poder presionar contra él desde el centro del equipamiento deportivo que es el estómago de la bestia. Se siente como si _eso fuera_ lo que controla esta cosa y lo ataca. Si pudiera apoderarse de esa cosa, entonces todo esto probablemente se vendría abajo.

—Ahora, cómo hacer eso...— Rin susurra para sí mismo mientras se mueve justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada del monstruo. _«Necesito frenarlo...»_

Una idea aparece en su cabeza en un instante, haciéndole correr más allá del monstruo hacia su báculo. Apenas lo recoge a tiempo antes de que la cosa vuelva a estar sobre él, lo que lo hace esquivar todos los golpes y patadas que le arroja. Con esta bestia sobre él, Rin apenas puede sacar su Carta deseada y convocar su magia.

— ¡Sand!— Grita después de finalmente poner cierta distancia entre él y la bestia. —¡Cubre este campo con una gruesa capa de arena!

El viento se precipita alrededor de Rin mientras arena brota de la Carta y cubre todo el campo haciendo que parezca un pequeño desierto. Incluso entonces, el monstruo sigue avanzando hacia él aunque la arena lo ralentiza. Rin sonríe ampliamente. Cuando llega a Rin, lanza un fuerte golpe hacia su cabeza el cual el chico atrapa fácilmente con ambas manos.

Se desliza solo un poco, atrapando al monstruo con la guardia baja debido a su fuerza. Aprovechando esto, Rin envuelve sus brazos alrededor del grueso brazo del monstruo y con un grito de guerra arroja la cosa sobre su hombro y la tira al suelo. Esto conmociona a la bestia y le da a Rin la apertura que necesita para saltar sobre su centro, donde estaría el estómago en una persona.

Mete su mano en la pila de equipamientos deportivos que conforman la bestia y la envuelve alrededor de una pelota redonda que rápidamente arranca y aplasta en su mano. La cosa solo lucha por unos segundos antes de quedarse quieta, con todo el equipamiento desmoronándose uno sobre otro.

Rin despide a Sand dándole un suave _agradecimiento_ antes de guardarla y deja que su báculo vuelva a su forma Llave. Con cuidado, Rin se abre paso entre la pila de equipos, asegurándose de no romper nada. Él trota hacia donde aterrizaron los dos chicos y se arrodilla para verlos. Uno gime a medida que comienzan a despertarse, lo que hace que Rin se relaje un poco.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí, Okumura?

Antes de que pueda decir una palabra, Rin es tirado por el cuello y arrastrado lejos de los chicos heridos. Manteniendo su agarre sobre él, el maestro de gimnasia de Rin se alza sobre el chico con una mirada seria y muy enojada en su rostro.

Una sensación fría y oscura se asienta en el estómago de Rin, ya que él solo sabe que esto no va a terminar bien.

* * *

Cuando oye que la puerta principal se abre de golpe, Nagatomo hace una mueca pero se da vuelta para ir al encuentro de Shirō y Rin, imaginando que son ellos los que entran. Yukio había llegado hace unos minutos con la preocupada noticia de que su hermano volvió a meterse en problemas pero no especificó qué exactamente. Ahora que escucha que están en casa, siente un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que sucedió.

— ¿Oye Rin q...? ¡whoa!

Antes de que Nagatomo pueda formar palabras, Rin se apresura a pasar junto a él, claramente dirigiéndose a su habitación. Esto deja al hombre mirándolo irse fijamente, realmente curioso sobre lo que está sucediendo. Shirō suspira mientras llega a pararse junto a Nagatomo frotándose la nuca.

— ¿Supongo que lo que sucedió no fue bueno?— preguntó Nagatomo suavemente.

— Se podría decir eso— Shirō dejó caer su brazo a su lado. — Ha habido días peores pero bueno...

— ¿Que pasó exactamente? Yukio entró y dijo que algo bastante malo sucedió pero no me dijo nada más— presionó Nagatomo suavemente.

— Bueno... honestamente, no creo que la escuela realmente sepa lo que sucedió y solo están usando a Rin como chivo expiatorio para mantener felices a los padres— Shirō mira hacia donde Rin desapareció con simpatía. —Pobre chico.

Nagatomo traga saliva al decidir que esto sería mejor hablarlo mientras está sentado. — Estaba a punto de hacer una taza de té fresca, vamos a tomar un poco y me puedes decir entonces.

— Una taza de té suena genial— Shirō le da una pequeña sonrisa triste, antes de seguirlo a la cocina.

Se necesita un tiempo para que la olla de té este lista, provocando un espeso aire de silencio sobre los dos hombres. Shirō se sienta a la mesa de la cocina mirándola mientras intenta pensar en algo para ayudar a Rin. Es solo su suerte el que su mente se haya quedado en blanco dejándolo apretando los dientes. No interrumpe su concurso de miradas con la mesa hasta que Nagatomo coloca una taza de té frente a su cara en silencio, dándose cuenta de que está hecho de la forma en que lo disfruta.

— Gracias— dice suavemente, tomando un sorbo. —Sabe bien.

— De nada... así que... ¿puedo preguntar qué pasó en la escuela de Rin o vas a seguir perdiendo ese concurso de miradas con la mesa?— Pregunta Nagatomo.

Gruñendo, Shirō casi le dice que no por despecho ante el comentario, pero decide no hacerlo. Ya ha tenido suficientes dolores de cabeza hoy, no necesita empeorarlo.

— Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó en la escuela de Rin. Aparentemente, dos chicos fueron golpeados bastante mal y llevados al hospital— explica Shiro lentamente. —Ahora están bien, pero cuando encontraron a los dos chicos, Rin estaba con ellos y ambos estaban inconscientes.

— ¿Entonces piensan que Rin les dio una paliza?— Pregunta Nagatomo frunciendo el ceño. — Eso no es justo... y tampoco tiene sentido que lo haga de la nada.

— No, y créelo o no, algunos de los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, especialmente porque parecía que alguien había estado jugando con el equipamiento del gimnasio de la escuela. Todo estaba fuera del cobertizo y debido a eso creen que el ataque ocurrió antes de que Rin llegara— Shirō golpea la mesa con los dedos mientras piensa para sí mismo. — De ninguna manera podría haber golpeado a los chicos y sacar todo ese equipamiento dado que estaba con todos solo diez minutos antes de que lo encontraran con los chicos.

— Entonces eso significa que Rin debería estar fuera de peligro, ¿verdad?— Nagatomo sabe que es tonto preguntar eso considerando todo el aire alrededor de Shirō. Después de todo, Shirō no estaría tan molesto si ese hubiera sido el resultado.

— Ojalá... los padres de los chicos quisieron que alguien fuera castigado por lo que sucedió y a pesar de todo lo que dice que no lo hizo... Rin fue encontrado con ellos y fue culpado— Shirō suspira frotándose su frente, preguntándose en silencio qué tan malas habían sido las cosas para el pobre chico antes de que llegara allí. — Rin dice que no vio nada cuando encontró a los niños y eso es todo... así que decidieron que la mejor manera de calmar a los padres era castigar a Rin y eso fue todo—.

Nagatomo hace una mueca ante eso. —Ay... pobre chico. ¿Entonces fue suspendido?

— Más o menos. No es una suspensión total ya que no pudieron probar que fue Rin quien atacó a los chicos, por lo que se le prohibió ir al viaje de su clase a Kioto.

Los ojos de Nagatomo se ensanchan ante eso cuando siente que se le cae el corazón. — Oh no... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Rin estaba ansioso por ese viaje! ¡No es justo!

— Lo sé... confía en mí, lo sé.

Después de las tranquilas palabras de Shirō, los dos hombres caen en un suave silencio, ambos tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer que Rin se sienta mejor. Lamentablemente no se les ocurre nada.

* * *

_«Probablemente mi clase esté subiendo al tren ahora para ir a Kyoto...»_

Rin mira su despertador conteniendo lágrimas que amenazan con caer. Se da la vuelta en la cama y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada sintiéndose más decaído que nunca. Solo una vez en su vida desearía poder tomar un descanso, pero eso nunca sucederá. Cada vez que piensa que las cosas están mejorando, solo empeora.

_«¡Ni siquiera hice nada esta vez y aun así me culparon!»_ Con un gruñido arroja la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, contento de que Yukio se haya ido a hacer algo, Rin no escuchó exactamente lo que había dicho antes de irse. — ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué siempre soy el malo?

Gruñendo, Rin se enrolla en las mantas como un capullo mientras Kero lo mira desde la puerta, la culpa lo carcome. No puede evitar lamentarse por el pobre chico considerando lo emocionado que había estado. Especialmente porque Ying Hua y él iban a pasar el rato juntos. Kero no está seguro de cuántas veces Rin le dijo eso gracias a su entusiasmo.

Ahora eso se ha arruinado por un simple accidente causado por una activación inoportuna de un viejo desafío.

Kero vuela hacia Rin, dudando por un momento antes de sentarse encima de donde cree que está la espalda de Rin. Es un poco difícil de decir teniendo en cuenta el capullo en general, pero lo hace.

— Oye... Rin, sabes _que_ no _eres_ el malo, ¿verdad? ¡No deberías escuchar a esos idiotas!— Kero trata de alentarlo y a cambio, todo lo que consigue es un gemido. Suspirando, la pequeña criatura semejante a un león cruza sus brazos tratando de pensar en algo para ayudar al niño. — Sé que es difícil Rin... realmente difícil dada la forma en que todos te tratan. No es justo... no es justo en absoluto.

Después de un poco de silencio, Rin saca la cabeza de sus mantas y mira a Kero por encima del hombro, aún acostado sobre su estómago. — Kero... Ni siquiera hice nada que pudieran probar esta vez. ¡Estuve con Ying Hua en el momento en que los golpearon! ¡Y no iban a castigarme! Pero...— Se muerde el labio. — Uno de los padres de uno de los chicos enloqueció diciendo que debo haber hecho _algo_ o que fue culpa de la escuela dejar que otro extraño lastimara a su hijo. Así que para salvarse el trasero, me culparon de todo...

Kero se estremece al saber bien la historia y siente que su corazón se retuerce por Rin. —Lo sé, Rin... Lo sé... no es justo que te hayan convertido en el chivo expiatorio...

Kero extiende la mano y frota suavemente la cabeza de Rin, lo que calma un poco al niño. Él se apoya en el tacto disfrutando de lo suave que es y cómo lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Después de un momento, Kero se detiene y flota para poder sentarse frente a la cara de Rin.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— Pregunta Kero inclinando la cabeza.

Rin sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. — Un poquito, sí. Gracias Kero.

— No hay problema, ¡ahora vamos! ¡Vamos a jugar algunos videojuegos! ¡Ya que tienes una semana entera libre, no la desperdiciemos!— Kero vuela alegremente y eleva un puño en el aire. — ¡Estoy seguro de que el derrotarme en un videojuego te hará sentir mejor!"

Rin se ríe ligeramente de eso sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. — Gracias Kero pero... quiero pasar un rato solo—. Abraza la segunda almohada en su cama con un poco de tristeza. —Iré a jugar un juego contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Kero asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo a Rin. — Bien, entonces. ¡Si me necesitas, ven a buscarme!

Con eso, Kero se va volando dejando a Rin solo en su habitación. Después de un tiempo, Rin siente que sus párpados se ponen un poco pesados y lucha por un momento. Pero finalmente se rinde y se deja caer en una siesta ligera.

* * *

— R... in... O... Rin... ¡Rin!

Rin gime cuando siente que alguien lo sacude y grita su nombre. Se levanta sobre sus codos y mira somnoliento a Nagatomo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta con un bostezo.

Nagatomo sonríe un poco y retrocede. — Lamento despertarte Rin, pero hay alguien que quiere verte bajando las escaleras.

Rin entrecierra los ojos, confundido por las palabras de Nagatomo antes de encogerse de hombros. — Está bien... estaré allí en un segundo.

— ¡Claro! Le haré saber que estas por bajar— él despeina el cabello del Rin antes de irse, desordenándolo aún más. — Estaremos en la cocina.

Lo mira irse con una mirada soñolienta superponiéndose a una confundida. Rin necesita un tiempo para despertarse y asegurarse de que su cabello no sea un desastre antes de bajar. Todavía bosteza cuando abre la puerta de la cocina y se congela cuando ve a la persona sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Rin-kun!— Ying Hua se ríe mientras lo saluda con la mano. — ¿Te desperté?

Está sentada en la mesa con una taza de té y algunos bocadillos frente a ella. Rin apenas ve a Nagatomo salir de la habitación, decidiendo claramente que necesitaban algo de privacidad. Lo cual es bueno, ya que probablemente terminaría gritándole, por no advertirle a Rin que se pusiera la ropa adecuada

— ¡Y-Ying Hua! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— Rin camina hacia ella, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera. — ¿Te perdiste el tren o...?

— No, no perdí el tren— Ella sacude la cabeza mientras se levanta de la silla para pararse frente a Rin.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Te metiste en problemas?— Se ve preocupado, preguntándose brevemente qué podría hacer ella para meterse en problemas. Él sabe que sería posible si ella _quisiera,_ pero meterse en problemas debido a un accidente no es normal y no es propio de Ying Hua.

— No, tampoco me metí en problemas. Simplemente decidí que no quería ir a Kyoto sin ti Rin-kun— Dice simplemente.

Rin frunce el ceño ante eso y siente que la culpa comienza a comérselo. — ¿Qué? ¡Pero realmente querías ir! No deberías haberte quedado aquí solo porque no puedo... Soy el desastroso después de todo...

— ¡No, eso no está bien!— Ying Hua pisotea fuerte con su pie haciendo que Rin salte. Por un momento está enojada al escuchar a Rin decir eso sobre sí mismo, pero esa expresión rápidamente se convierte en una culpable. — Te castigaron por algo _que_ yo _hice_... y eso no está bien... así que decidí que soy tan culpable como tú. Al igual que tú, no voy a ir a Kyoto.

Rin parpadea ante eso mientras la escucha y todavía siente la culpa carcomerlo. — Ying Hua, eso no fue tu culpa.

— Sí, lo fue— Ella pone los ojos en blanco. — Deja de ser tan amable por una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a pasar este pequeño descanso juntos y punto.

Rin se encuentra sonriendo a pesar de todo y siente un calor crecer en su pecho. Incluso después de todo lo malo, este es realmente un desarrollo agradable y algo que él agradece. Había esperado pasar este tiempo deprimido en su habitación, jugando ocasionalmente con Kero. Pero ahora...

— Está bien, Ying Hua, no me quejaré... así que...— Rin se frota la nuca. — Gracias.

Ella le sonríe dulcemente y vuelve a sentarse. — Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy? Realmente no he visto todo en esta ciudad, así que pensé que tal vez podrías enseñarme más.

Rin parpadea ante eso antes de asentir y deslizar sus manos en los bolsillos. — Claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

— Hmmm, sinceramente estoy bien con cualquier lugar— golpea su barbilla. — ¿Qué tal si eliges tú y mañana yo elegiré el próximo lugar?

— ¡Suena genial!— Rin siente que comienza a emocionarse ante esta perspectiva. Parte de él incluso piensa que esto podría ser un poco más divertido que Kyoto.

— Bien, ahora es posible que quieras cambiarte de ropa ya que todavía estás en pijama— Ella señala su ropa, lo que hace que Rin mire hacia abajo.

— Ah, buen punto— Sus mejillas enrojecen un poco ante eso. — ¡Ya vuelvo!

Rin se da vuelta y sube las escaleras sintiendo que, si bien esto puede no haber sido lo que planeó originalmente, está contento de tener una amiga como Ying Hua.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hemos llegado a la última actualización del año y wow nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto. Solo quiero desearles a todas y todos un muy Feliz Año Nuevo!! Que todas sus metas para este año se cumplan y sea un año mejor que el que se nos va, mucha fuerza y animo para seguir adelante con todo lo que se propongan ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! 💖💖
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
